Dance Until Tomorrow
by Kamui-Sakuya
Summary: The seasons change as fast as the cold wind blows out the flame... but the memory stays forever, just like the sea holding every memory the human heart pours out to it..." A story of love...that was and that always will be....


Dance Until Tomorrow  
  
by: Kamui_Sakuya  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it is owned by its respective owner. Thank you very much. ^_-  
  
Author's Note: "When there is nothing to say... In silence there is the understanding of people... " Well... I just hope you guys enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed making this... This is a one-shot fic though. R&R please. ^_-  
  
D A N C E U N T I L T O M O R R O W  
  
BY: KAMUI_SAKUYA  
  
"How long do you think I can stand this loneliness?  
  
How long do you think my heart can wait for you?  
  
My love... I long for you every moment...  
  
I want to hold in you in my arms forever.."  
  
"The seasons change as fast as the cold wind blows out the flame... but the memory stays forever, just like the sea holding every memory the human heart pours out to it..."  
  
The morning sun slowly creeped into the open window of Umi Ryuuzaki. And she was still sleeping. It is because their summer vacation has just started. But somehow she was awakened early but she did not get up at once... she was pondering on something in her mind.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
* U M I ' S T H O U G H T S *  
  
  
  
"Its been awhile.. since we left Cefiro... we left all of them to go back here..."  
  
*she was lying on her back with her arm on her head as she was continuing on thinking.*  
  
"I was rather happy.. when we all returned safely here on our home... but what is this feeling of uneasiness... a feeling of longing... I.. I.."   
  
*she continued to think as she closed her eyes trying to justify her feelings.*  
  
"I shouldn't be this way... We have to continue living our lives...I have to continue living my life... I guess... it might be hard though... because I always think of... I always remember..."  
  
*She slowly opened her eyes*  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Umi, Are you awake?" Hikaru said as she was peering at Umi whose eyes were just opened.  
  
"Hikaru! You surprised me... Yes, I was awake since a little while ago..." Umi replied as she sat up, surprised.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I surprised you Umi... but you know we should enjoy this summer vacation... Its been awhile right? " Hikaru said stretching out  
  
"..Uh, yeah..." Umi answered with little enthusiasm  
  
"Oh, come on! Fuu prepared breakfast.. cheer up, Umi..." Hikaru said as she pulled Umi from her sitting position towards the door.  
  
Umi resisted a little but followed Hikaru downstairs to breakfast later on. When they arrived, Fuu has prepared the table and their breakfast as well. It was very enticing and everyone sat without complaints on the table to eat. Somehow a Umi was still bothered by her thoughts...  
  
"Umi, what's wrong... Don't you like it?" Fuu asked as she noticed Umi's uneasiness.  
  
"No, its fantastic really, You're gonna be a great mother, Fuu..." Umi said trying to smile a little.  
  
"Yeah, since I woke you up you seem upset, what's the matter? Anything wrong?" Hikaru said as she was eating a piece of croissant.  
  
"Really, I'm okay... I was just thinking.." Umi replied  
  
" About what? " Hikaru and Fuu asked in chorus  
  
"Well, I was thinking about... Cefiro and how they are all... I mean come on... don't you guys ever think of them... remember specific persons... happenings... events... feelings..." Umi blurted out at last what was bothering her to her friends.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu looked at each other.  
  
"Of course... It was an irreplaceable experience for all of us... I mean.. we've been to a lot of things and all... It can't be helped if we think of them..." Hikaru answered bringing a rather serious atmosphere around them.   
  
"And the people over there gave us friendship and memories that will last forever..." Fuu added to Hikaru's answer.  
  
"But I mean.. don't you guys... miss them... want to see them?" Umi asked still feeling uneasy.  
  
"We miss them... right?... I mean.. Yeah... I wish to see them... but will there be a chance for us to?... we asked to return here, right?" Hikaru answered feeling uneasy as well.  
  
"I want to see them but... I guess...But you know, our hearts will forever be connected to theirs ..We'll all be together one day..." Fuu continued Hikaru's arguement  
  
After then silence ensued them with a certain feeling of uneasiness and somehow of sadness.  
  
"I know.. we just have to enjoy the beach around here... after breakfast let's walk outside and look around here! Umi's Dad gave us a really cool place here! Let's just enjoy!" Hikaru said cheerfully and breaking the silence around them.  
  
"Ok.." Umi answered smiling a little being amazed at Hikaru's cheerfulness but still troubled.  
  
"Sure" Fuu replied smiling as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After breakfast they walked around the nearby city. Where they looked at interesting things that were being sold around there. They were quite enjoying themselves, that somehow they have forgotten the conversation they had earlier. They bought sovenirs to bring home and went to eat at a small seaside restaurant where they enjoyed their food. After eating a lot they walked on the shore where they all went to see the sunset...   
  
When they were going back to the cottage they are staying in they saw a really good souvenir shop and they cannot help but go in...  
  
"Hey... look at this...its really cute... and it is said that when you and your friends wears this, you will never ever part from each other..." one of the girls who are there said.   
  
"Let's get one of those for ourselves..." Hikaru cheerfully said pointing at the direction of the bracelets.  
  
And they all went and got themselves the bracelets, Hikaru a fiery red bracelet, Umi, a soothing blue colored one and Fuu, a calm green one. And when they were at the counter where their names are being engraved in the bracelet, the man talked to them..  
  
"Pretty Ladies, I bet you are tourists around this area..." the man said  
  
"Yes, sir..." Fuu replied politely  
  
"Then you all should go to the Summer Festival held here every year! Its really great! You get to see a lot of stuff and view the best Fireworks display! And besides... there is a saying that when you pray to the shrine and wish for something... It will sure be granted whatever happens..." the man said happily  
  
"When is the summer festival then, sir?" Fuu asked  
  
"Its tomorrow at 6:00 pm till Midnight" the man said   
  
"Really? Then we are sure going to be there..." Hikaru said cheerfully  
  
"Great! Here you are. Thank you very much!... Then I will be seeing you all tomorrow then?" the man said as he gave the three the bracelets they purchased.  
  
"Yes, sir! Thank you very Much!" Umi, Hikaru and Fuu all chorused and went off.  
  
As they were walking towards their cottage...  
  
"It'll be fun tomorrow right?" Hikaru asked Fuu and Umi  
  
"Of course! Its just great that mom forced us to bring our Yukata with us." Umi said cheerfully  
  
"Then we'll all enjoy tomorrow!" Fuu said cheerfully as well.  
  
They then cheerfully walked towards their cottage to rest.  
  
After they have settled, they all went to sleep....  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
* U M I ' S D R E A M S E Q U E N C E *  
  
"Umi.. Umi..." a familiar voice was calling Umi.  
  
"Who is it... I... " Umi said as she was looking around her but all she can see is a dark empty space reaching in all directions.... just like an endless void...  
  
"Umi...Umi... " the voice kept calling her  
  
"Where are you... please tell me.." Umi said uneasily to the wind intended to the voice she cannot see who it is from.  
  
"Umi... please forgive me..." the voice suddenly said  
  
"...forgive you of what... I don't know..." Umi said  
  
"Please forgive... for giving you... sadness and longing... pain and doubt..." the voice said with a tone of sadness in its voice.  
  
"Please... let me see you..." Umi asked the voice somehow knowing who the voice is.   
  
Somehow her heart was beating hard making her chest hurt, because she somehow feels that the person calling to her was the one she was missing terribly... the one she loved and missed the most...  
  
"I cannot grant your wish... I'm afraid... I wish to see you as well...I want to hold you in my arms but..." the voice continued still the same sad voice but somehow it was more recognizable to Umi...  
  
"Clef... Clef...Please, I'm begging you... I want to see you... please.. I miss you very much..." Umi finally called out the voice's name telling him her real feelings...  
  
"Umi.. I..I...I miss you terribly.. but this is the only way I can..." the voice said his voice filled with more sadness.  
  
" Clef!! " Umi called out... somehow she was crying because she truly wanted to see him.  
  
"I'm very sorry... Umi... forgive me..." the voice said then finally disappearing leaving Umi crying alone in the empty void.  
  
" CLEF!!!!!!! " She shouted to the infinite void but to no avail....   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Umi awakened to the gentle chirping of the birds and the morning sun creeping on her window. Her eyes were with tears and when she opened her eyes tears trickled down her cheek.   
  
"It was the same dream again... " Umi said to herself  
  
And somehow Hikaru and Fuu was at her room looking at her.  
  
"Umi, are you okay...?" Fuu said as she sat on the edge of Umi's bed, beside her.  
  
"Yeah..." Umi answered her voice was shaky  
  
"We heard you shout Guru Clef's name... is that what you've been dreaming of?" Hikaru asked  
  
"Umi, is that what's been bothering you? Lately, you are not yourself... do you miss him? " Fuu asked Umi.  
  
And Umi not taking what she feels anymore, nodded and started crying... She took refuge in Fuu's arms and cried continually...  
  
"Umi... you should have told us earlier.." Fuu said comforting Umi  
  
"I also dream about Lantis as you do... I miss him terribly but we have to live our lives right..." Hikaru said somehow tears were also building in her eyes but she was trying to smile  
  
"Me too... I wish to see him..." Fuu said still comforting Umi.  
  
"Yeah.. I'm sorry you two.. I've kept things from you... I'm really sorry..." Umi said wiping her eyes of her tears.  
  
"It's okay we understand..." Fuu said smiling  
  
"Yeah.. " Hikaru said wiping her own tears  
  
"So.. let's go have some breakfast and hit the sea.. A little swimming may cure this sadness we're all feeling right now.." Fuu said smiling to Umi and Hikaru.  
  
"Yeah.." Umi and Hikaru answered with a chorus and both a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After breakfast they all went to the beach and tried to enjoy themselves relieving themselves of the sadness they were feeling...  
  
When it was afternoon just before the sun sets, they all return to the cottage to prepare for the festival that night.  
  
"....Gone! Where is it...?" Umi exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Umi, what is it?" Hikaru asked  
  
"Hikaru, did you see my bracelet?" Umi asked  
  
"No... I don't remember seeing it.." Hikaru replied  
  
"Umi, you were wearing it when we went to the beach..." Fuu suddenly said  
  
"..Then" Umi said thinking  
  
"Probably, you left it on the shore..." Hikaru said  
  
"Maybe.. I'll look for it there... I don't want to be parted from you guys... "Umi said  
  
"Oh, come on.." Hikaru said and they all laughed.  
  
"Anyway, you guys go ahead.. I'll catch up to you on the shrine..." Umi said  
  
"No, we'll help you find it..." Hikaru said  
  
"No, you go ahead. you wish on the shrine for me to find my bracelet..." Umi said smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Okay.. If you say so.. then see you later.." Hikaru said and she and Fuu went ahead of Umi.  
  
"See you then, Umi.." Fuu said waving her hand  
  
"Yeah.." Umi said waving her hand as well  
  
Umi then went to the beach to find her bracelet.  
  
"Oh, come on... it has to be here somewhere... " She said as she started looking for it in the shore.  
  
"Don't tell me I dropped it in the... Please, no...." Umi continued saying to herself as she was searching for it in the shore.  
  
She was searching around frantically but to no avail... It was taking so long... She was about to give up when...  
  
"Are you by any chance, searching for this?" a familiar voice suddenly said behind her.  
  
She was frozen in that moment completely... but somehow she dismisses the thought building in her mind... but she wanted to believe...  
  
"Pretty Miss, this bracelet is yours right, I found it on the shore... 'Miss Umi Ryuuzaki'?" the person behind her continued to speak  
  
Umi slowly turned around.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Umi is taking so long..." Hikaru said to Fuu  
  
"Yes.. do you think she's lost?" Fuu asked  
  
"No, don't worry.. she's alright..." a person behind them suddenly said  
  
Hikaru and Fuu suddenly turned around...  
  
"Lantis....?" Hikaru said totally surprised   
  
"Ferio.....?" Fuu said very surprised as well.  
  
"Hello.." Ferio said with a wink  
  
"Hikaru.." Lantis said smiling softly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
"...Clef?" Umi said shocked  
  
"Umi... how are you? You're very beautiful still..." Clef said smiling at her...  
  
"But how.. ?" Umi asked shocked still  
  
"I wish to be with the one I love the most..." Clef said coming close to Umi and handing her the bracelet she lost.  
  
Umi was still speechless...  
  
"The only way I can hear you is thru your dreams... But I missed you so much that I wished to be with you forever... I asked to be human... just like you... to be with you..." Clef explained as he hugged Umi  
  
Clef was transformed. As a human he was taller than Umi, and he was wearing normal human clothes but his memory is still intact as Guru Clef.  
  
"Please forgive me Umi.. I've caused you so much sadness and pain... I..." Clef continued to explain but Umi stopped him by touching his lips.   
  
Umi raised her head and she was crying but she was smiling.  
  
"Clef... you don't need to tell me anything... I understand... " Umi said her voice shaky though, Clef smiled and wiped the tears off Umi's eyes.  
  
And the fantasic fireworks were diplayed continuously in the sky. It was totally beautiful and romantic.  
  
All the people were totally amazed at the display...  
  
All the couples were looking dreamily at the sky...  
  
...Lantis and Hikaru....  
  
...Ferio and Fuu...  
  
...Clef and Umi...  
  
  
  
After seeing the fireworks, Clef looked at Umi...  
  
"I love you..." Clef said looking at Umi's eyes.  
  
Umi looked at him and smiled...  
  
"Its the first time.. you've told me you love me..." Umi said happily.  
  
"Don't worry... there is forever for me to tell you always... I love you..." Clef said happily smiling as well  
  
"Yes... I love you too..." Umi said softly.  
  
They then shared a romantic kiss under the fireworks lighted sky.  
  
"Sadness and pain experienced within waiting for the one you love may be tormenting...  
  
But when you are finally with the one you love...  
  
The time ultimately stops and the moment with that person frozen...  
  
In that one single.. everlasting moment....  
  
...Forever... Never... Ending....." 


End file.
